frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180124195316/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180324040527
Chapter Two: Papa's Girl "Three governesses! Three! And not even one of them lasted a fortnight! This will not be tolerated! She must be punished!" I had never seen Papa lose his temper and I'm sure Elsa had little experience witnessing it as well for she quivered as she clutched me closer to her chest. I felt the cold seeping through her gloves and I saw little snowflakes began to swirl above her head. The moment he mentioned the word "punished," Elsa stiffened and stood up in front of her father, pleading in a controlled but gentle manner. "Papa please, whatever it is Anna did, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Her words had the desired effect for Papa's expression immediately softened. "Yes perhaps you are right Elsa. Anna's not the kind of girl to be malicious, but she doesn't seem to grasp that some of her actions have consequences." "What did she do Papa?" Elsa asked patiently. Papa pressed two fingers to his temples, a movement I knew by now, meant he was trying to relieve his aching head. "Anna brought a family of wild geese into her schoolroom. The blasted birds ended up breaking several vases and toppling over cans of paint all over her governesses' books. Instead of letting the staff deal with the birds, Anna decided to chase them out. They ended up at the back of the kitchens where the birds—half covered in paint—proceeded to soil the freshly washed linens from the clotheslines, which unfortunately mostly belonged to her governess. But it didn't stop there. Oh no! Anna, for some odd reason only she understands, decided to dye all the damaged white linens blue! After that of course, her governess decided she had enough. She quitted half an hour ago!" Papa collapsed back on a nearby couch and heaved a sigh. "I left your Mama to speak to Anna while I had Kai substantially compensate the governess. It's fortunate we haven't briefed her yet about you Elsa but we can never be too careful. She might have suspected something." Elsa sat next to Papa but refrained from coming too close. She patted his shoulder briefly, a gesture that replaced the once tight hugs she used to give him months earlier. Her father returned the pat. It was like a ritual they all shared. Anna would get into trouble. Mama dealt with her while Papa told Elsa about his woes. "I had high hopes this one would stay," Papa continued. "She was intelligent, good mannered, adept at all the major subjects and mostly discreet. I was hoping she could take over in teaching you the higher level sciences and mathematics lessons from Frau Benedicta when you've finished her basic curriculum. But again your sister managed to send another teacher packing. Maybe I should consider just introducing you first to all future tutors before I hand Anna to them. You certainly know how to convince them to stay," he added with a grateful smile. Elsa flushed at the praise. It was quite well-earned for Elsa did have a special talent for keeping all her current tutors. It was rather ironic that Elsa could inspire such loyalty and devotion among her teachers that they stayed despite the risks of them getting frostbitten over close contact with her, while Anna, who was by all means "normal," drove them to the edge in mere days. Frau Benedicta, who was Elsa's and Anna's first governess, had once made a declaration that she stayed on only because Elsa was too stellar a pupil that she could not bear to leave. However, she made it clear that having Anna as her charge will make her reevaluate her career options. Monsieur Antoine who taught dance and Maestro Lorenzo, the music teacher were also roped into providing private lessons only after they met with Elsa. They both declared her to be a delight to teach compared to Anna who they admitted, was a rather difficult student. "Difficult" was a rather tame word for the list of the disasters Anna had caused on her governesses and tutors could fill up volumes: There were the live frogs that ended up in soups, a small fire that led to a stampede in the royal stables, a violin that was drowned in a bucket of water, wrecked paintings in the hallway, and the number of incidents that resulted into singed hair, torn clothes and dislocated limbs. Anna was never deliberately cruel to her teachers. However, she seemed to have an inclination for getting on the wrong foot with them due to her over enthusiasm to do things without thinking them through. "We'll find another one soon, Papa," Elsa reassured him. "And of course I'll do anything to help. I'll write to Anna or I'll ask to speak to her through the door tonight. I think she'll listen to me." Papa nodded. "Well I hope she does. But I will have words with her later. Perhaps a stronger hand is what she needs. She's growing up too wild. Your Mama and I never had this problem with you." "Oh Papa please don't be too hard on her," Elsa pleaded. "I think she's just lonely. She doesn't really have anyone her age to play with. I think she just needs someone to keep her busy with all that energy she's kept bottled inside." "Elsa," Papa frowned. "We've talked about this. I know you miss her company and you mean well. But we can't have you near her, it's too dangerous." "I'm not talking about me Papa. I know I can't be with her, but it doesn't mean Anna can't have other children to play with. I'm sure if you just let her out into the village once on a while—" "The village?" Papa exclaimed as if the idea was preposterous. "Are you suggesting Anna mingle with the commoners?" Elsa's lip quivered uncertainly for she sensed she might have said the wrong thing but she bravely went on. "Well... it's been a year Papa. Anna's never really been out since I have. Remember when we would go for those official functions in the village when you and Mama had to cut ribbons or give awards? I noticed Anna would look at the children playing in the back of the crowds and she would always whisper to me she wanted to join them. Or there was one time that we went to an orphanage and the children there made a Christmas pageant. There was a group of girls there about Anna's age who invited us to join them on the next pageant. Anna wanted to go but Frau Benedicta said we couldn't because it's not our place to be there. I'm sure, I can't go either because of my powers but maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Anna could see and play with them occasionally…?" She let the words end with a faltering note. I had known Elsa's speech patterns by now that that was a not-so-subtle hint to her father to overturn her governess' ruling. Apparently Papa caught on for his response was slower than his normal speaking pace. It was his manner whenever he was about to discuss something uncomfortable. "Elsa… I'm afraid… I have to… agree with Frau Benedicta. Anna may be a bit… rambunctious but you must understand. She is still a princess like you. She has her place in society and it would not be appropriate for her to be playing with children from the village." It wasn't the first time Elsa had asked this question of her father. She had made an inquiry about it on the first Christmas she spent apart with Anna. Papa told her it was out of the question for it was too soon for Anna to be seen as it would look suspicious if Elsa wasn't there. Elsa had refrained from saying anything to her father but she told me she would try again with him at the right time. Apparently, she deemed "now" as the right time. "Anna could be chaperoned while with the other children," Elsa offered. "She wouldn't really be alone with them. Or if you prefer we can invite the children to come here and see Anna in the garden..." Her voice faltered once more but this time Papa shook his head. "Elsa, I don't think you understand." His voice was gentle but there was a firmness to it that told Elsa that what he was about to explain was of grave importance. "Princesses do not mingle with common children. That is what tradition dictates. We are royalty and we have a duty to uphold that tradition. We need to be seen as examples that rise above the people and to do that we need to establish a certain distance. We cannot just associate with them so freely. There are rules of etiquette we need to follow. The common people are not our equal and can never be." Elsa hung her head and solemnly nodded. Frau Benedicta had taught her all about the protocols they needed to abide by but perhaps Elsa entertained the thought that those can be bent a little for the sake of her sister. I can see she was now realizing that even kings were beholden to the rules and Papa couldn't just let them slide even if he wanted to. Papa sadly stared at her and I could see Elsa's expression affected him. He watched her for a moment before resolve formed on his eyes. He gathered Elsa in his arms which so startled her that she dropped me. I fell on my back to the floor and was fortunate that I did so for my view of Elsa and her Papa remained unimpeded. A bit of frost erupted from Elsa's hands and covered the back of the king's coat. He must have felt the chill immediately yet he didn't let go until Elsa gradually grew comfortable enough to clench him back—something she hadn't done to anyone for months. That was when I noticed something odd that both Elsa and Papa didn't: the frost on his coat dissipated and the room had grown warm. "My Little Queen," Papa murmured as he kissed the top of her head. "I understand that it can be a lonely role and more so for you and Anna, but it is our duty to bear it. You have done so admirably. Anna will come to learn it eventually." "I know I can Papa. I just wish Anna wouldn't have to be so alone." She looked at him with such pleading eyes that I knew Papa was immediately wracked with guilt. Elsa probably didn't realize it, but she had a power over other people that made them want to please her with one look of her innocent blue eyes. I noticed that about all the adults that ever interacted with her, most particularly her teachers. Papa seemed to be most vulnerable to it. "Maybe... maybe we could do something about that," he relented. "Perhaps I can arrange to have Anna meet people her age. Not the village children of course. There are the children of the nobles, young ladies who are almost at equal in status with Anna. Young girls of such stature should be sent here to court eventually as your handmaidens but with your condition, I decided to limit people for the moment. I suppose as they are just children we can invite them here to be with Anna if we keep them strictly on certain parts of the castle until we can trust their discretion on your situation." Elsa bit her lip uncomfortably. "Are we talking about Lord Svenson's and Lord Bentley's daughters?" she asked. The names she mentioned were vaguely familiar. However, I did remember that Papa occasionally spoke about some of the council lords of Arendelle. A number of them held estates of their own in the countryside where their families stayed while they served in the Arendelle court. "Yes, I'm thinking of them exactly. I remember Lord Svenson has two little girls. The older is about twelve and the younger maybe around eight. Lord Bentley, if I remember, has a daughter a well that can't be older than you. Do you remember? We met them during the royal tour of the countryside a few years ago." "Ladies Lavinia, Margarita and Olivia," Elsa nodded sullenly. "I remember them. They were very polite to me." Papa's brow furrowed with concern as he noted her tone. "But?" he asked pointedly. Elsa didn't answer immediately and I sensed that what she was thinking of was something she was reluctant to discuss. However, Papa let his question hang so she eventually had to answer. "It's not… it's not something they said, at least not to me… but during the tour of their home… I hung back a bit and I… I saw them. They were giggling together and pointing at Anna. You remember Anna was barely four then and she was running around so carefree and curious about everything. I don't think they like Anna at all." "I'm sure it was nothing Elsa," Papa reassured her. "You were very young then, you probably just imagined it. They strike me as well-bred little ladies. The oldest, quite gave me an impression that she was very graceful and proper. I'm sure she will make an excellent influence on Anna, perhaps even help tame her wild side. I shall make the arrangements to have all three of them here soon." He kissed her head one last time and stood up. "I must go and speak to Anna. I'll leave you to your reading then." He picked up a book that Elsa had left bookended on the nearby table and perused the cover. "St. Thomas More," he said approvingly. "Excellent choice of material, Elsa. I am quite fond of Utopia. We must discuss it after you're done." "Thank you Papa. I look forward to it." He took his leave and closed the door behind him. Elsa picked me up from the floor and hugged me to her chest. "I'm not so sure about this Jorgenbjorgen," she whispered. "I've seen the way those girls looked at Anna. They were making fun of her I'm sure of it." She took her book from the table and carried it to the little cushioned seat by the window, her favorite spot for reading. She put me down by the sill next to the book. However, she didn't re-open the pages but listlessly stared out the window. "Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad," Elsa pondered. "They probably learned by now to behave more considerately for Anna and be friends with her. Maybe Anna will eventually grow to like them too. She deserves to have someone to keep her company. " Yes, I agreed with Elsa. However, if I could only talk, I would tell her she deserves someone too other than a penguin who couldn't speak back to her. "I can't figure out this word Jorgenbjorgen," Elsa said to me, her face scrunching in confusion at a line on the page of her book. "I think we need a dictionary." Elsa carefully marked the page where she stopped reading and got up from her chair by the window where she had sat for hours after Papa had left us to deal with Anna. It was beginning to grow dark outside but dinner won't be brought in until about another hour. This was the time when the few remaining castle servants would be busy preparing in the kitchens or having supper themselves in the lower floors so the path from Elsa's room to the library would be empty. It was safe for Elsa to head off alone to pick up a book. Aside from her room, the library was the one place Elsa could go to without the fear of harming anyone with her powers. Anna never went there voluntarily so it was one of those places in the castle Elsa always felt safe to visit at any time she wished. With one arm on her book and another on me, Elsa confidently strode through the familiar hallways. However, as she took the first step down the stairs that led one floor below, she stopped as she heard a faint sniffle. She cautiously peered down and noticed nothing amiss in dark corridor dimly lit by three candles on the wall-mounted candelabra at the foot of the stairs. She took another slow step and heard it again. This time she craned her neck to see past the shadows formed by the suits of armor that stood sentry on the floor below.